Silurian Scorpion
|appearances = Episode 2.5 Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7}}The Silurian Scorpion is a giant arachnid from the Silurian which hides under the sand and tracks prey by vibrations. Facts From what is seen, Silurian Scorpions appear to prefer to stay in the sand; tracking prey on the surface by the vibrations they make on the sand surface. It also seems that Scorpions prefer to home in on the prey that's making the vibrations, come up under them and drag them down under the sand to be eaten; though they are shown to sometimes just come up onto the surface to chase and eat the prey. In Primeval Episode 2.5 When Taylor Craig and her dog Sprat went into the Silurian through an Anomaly, Sprat was attacked by Silurian Scorpions. However, Sprat managed to escape the Scorpions, and Taylor avoided them by escaping onto a crop of rocks. Later, when three of Oliver Leek's mercenaries, led by the Cleaner, entered the Silurian through the Anomaly, a Scorpion detected them through the vibrations from their footsteps on the sand, and attacked when they tried to capture it; injuring the Cleaner and killing the other two mercenaries. Later, when Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart arrived through the Anomaly, they were chased by two Silurian Scorpions; but when the two found safety on a crop of rocks, the Scorpions lost track of them and gave up the chase. Later again, when Cutter, Stephen and Taylor encountered the Cleaner in the desert, the vibrations in the sand from his gunshots attracted a Scorpion, the creature dragged the Cleaner under the sand and devoured him. While Taylor, Cutter and Stephen were making their way to another Anomaly, Taylor Craig fell on a sand dune, attracting a Scorpion. The Scorpion attacked the trio and dragged Stephen under the sand. In an attempt to save Stephen, Taylor stomped on the sand to draw the Scorpion's attention. )]] The powerful vibrations caused the Scorpion to surface with Stephen caught in its mandibles, along with another, smaller Scorpion. The two Scorpions fought over their meal, allowing the trio to escape. The larger Scorpion eventually defeated the smaller one and followed the trio to the bottom of the dune. However, they were able to escape through the Anomaly before the Scorpion could reach them, ending the chase. Episode 2.6/2.7 Three Silurian Scorpions were captured by Oliver Leek (most likely via the Lost World Adventure Park Anomaly) to be used as part of Leek's creature army. While two were kept in the Creature Prison, Leek had the other Scorpion released into a popular beach, where it attacked and killed at least two men. When Stephen arrived, he contained the Scorpion by drawing it to the surface and trapping it by a harpoon-tipped rope to a pier. )]]The other two Scorpions escaped with the other creatures when the Creature Prison's security system was disabled. They were later lured back into the cage room by the feeding time siren and were locked inside with Stephen. The Scorpions were then presumably killed when the trapped creatures turned on and destroyed each other. Trivia *While the Scorpions seen in Episode 2.5 were approximately twenty-five feet long, the ones seen in Episode 2.6 and 2.7 were not much bigger than a full-grown man. But it is possible that this is just due to age difference. *The concept of scorpions dragging victims in the sand by sensing vibrations and preferring to stay in the sand is similar to the Graboids in Tremors. *The Scorpions' attack strategy maybe a reference to Scorponok from the 2007 Transformers movie. *The Silurian Scorpion resembles the Vinagaroon Whip Scorpion. Errors *Scorpions as big as Silurian Scorpions wouldn't have been able to breathe properly in the Silurian and would have been crushed by gravity. A major lack of plants in the Silurian also leads to a small amount of oxygen in the atmosphere. An arthropod's lungs need a higher amount of oxygen the bigger the creature grows. To get to the size of the Silurian Scorpion the air would need to be at least 30-40% oxygen. The desert had simple land plants but there were no land animals. The Silurian is known for giant scorpions which did exist, yet only in the sea and only 9 feet long such as Pterygotus ,although they were known to have came out of water for only a limited time. External Links *Giant Scorpion on the BBC America site *Giant Scorpion on the Watch site Category:Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Paleozoic creatures Category:Silurian creatures Category:Arthropods Category:Arachnids Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures owned by the ARC